Complicated
by SilverRaindropsFall
Summary: Series to Love, Strange How It Works, Huh? Continuing on with Rain and her attraction to Hiei. Out of nowhere, a cousin comes and asks our heroine to come and live with the family, where she belongs! But something isn't right in her cousin's mansion and t
1. Chapter 1

YES! This is my return! Sorry for not updating for so long but it looks like I'm doing a series! Plus, I haven't written the whole thing yet so they may come slower... but in the mean time, I'll post other stories I've already written down,alright? OKAY! Oh! I'd like to introduce you to someone... Todd Hiroshi!

Todd Hiroshi: Hey everyone... from now on I'll be doing all of Silver's Disclaimers and all that good stuff.

Silver: Yup! I know you all are itching to know what Todd looks like so I'll tell you! He's 5'5" and wonderful! haha He has brown hair with hints of blonde a deep green eyes. He's well built and he is my best friend!

Todd: What happend to your friend Mia?

Silver: 0.0' She's my best friend at school not on the computer...

Todd: Oh okay... Anyways... Silver doesn't own YuYu Hakusho or anything related to it except the characters she makes up and the plot lines... Is that good enough?

Silver: Perfect... I guess you'd like to get to the story though... Your story is served with a side of fries and milkshake of your choice!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Why?

* * *

**

All heads snapped their attention to Rain. She shrugged and looked down. "I was just answering Kurama's question…" she muttered.

Even her reason wasn't enough for them all to quit staring. The heat rushed to her cheeks and she got up hastily and ran to her room. Closing the door behind her, she slid down onto the floor and buried her face in her arms, shaking with tears. 'Why didn't I just lie and say no one?' she reprimanded herself. She felt drained… first, the kiss from Hiei in the rain and now everyone knew that she actually liked Hiei!

Rain picked herself up from the floor and walked dejectedly to her bed. Laying down on her back, she looked at the black void that served as her ceiling… and wished it would swallow her up. 'Then I wouldn't have to worry about what Hiei and the other's thought,' she sighed inwardly. She closed her eyes as tears sprang up once again. Someone was in the room with her and Rain sensed it.

"Rain-san?" whispered a worried Yukina.

Sitting up slowly, Rain looked over at the Koorime sadly. "Do you really love Hiei-san?" Rain could only nod because of vocal failure. "He loves you , too… or else he wouldn't have yelled at all of us for making you feel uncomfortable," Yukina whispered as she glided to the bedside.

Rain closed her eyes and shook her head forlornly. "No he doesn't Yukina. He hated me since the first he laid eyes on me and now he hates me even more."

"I'm sorry you believe that, Rain-san… I'm so sorry," whispered the ice maiden as she left the room.

As Rain crawled under her covers, she heard the wind roar louder and the rain pounded harder. She sobbed and burrowed her body into the chilly covers, wishing that they would warm up quickly. Her thoughts wandered to the kiss in the rain. When Hiei had kissed her, she warmed up and the rain didn't make her freeze like it should. She fell into an uneasy sleep…

* * *

Awaking the next day was strange… when Rain looked out there was snow lying on the ground. Although the day before had been the first day of spring, it appeared to be the dead of winter. She couldn't place it but it made her feel uneasy. She shook it off as she thought about how deep the snow probably was… on impulse, she jumped into her closet and pulled out her snow gear. Her snow suit looked like a scuba suit but it was warm. She stuck her arms into the sleeves of a white and periwinkle snowboarder's jacket. Her boots, which were white and knee high, fit comfortably over the snowsuit. Lastly, she put on a head band/ear warmer which was also white. 

Rain looked at her completed outfit, and for some reason felt like a snowflake. 'Well… if I want to hide it won't be too hard,' she thought with a wry smile. She opened her door and slipped out. Turning towards it, she shut the door with a soft click. "And where are you going?" asked a voice from behind her. She jumped and turned around with a startled look.

There stood Yusuke. Rain relaxed thankful it wasn't Yukina, or worse, Hiei. She shrugged her answer to the detective's question. "Alright, keep your secrets, but I thought you might like to have this back," he said holding Rain's disguise medallion out to her. He dropped it into her outstretched finger with a wink and went to his bedroom.

Rain mentally thanked the rebel and put the necklace on. Her hair instantly turned white and her eyes went grey. She hid the pendant under her jacket and continued to the front door. When she saw the door, she quickened her pace. When her hand held the knob a voice spoke. "You forgot your katana, didn't you."

'Dang,' she thought. Turning around, she came nose to chin with Hiei. Tilting her head back slightly, she looked him in the eye. "And why does it matter to you if I did or did not remember to bring a katana?" Rain asked coolly. Rain's coolness caught the fire demon off guard…

"Do you mean that?" asked Hiei… the look in his eyes was painful to look at.

"What? The katana part?" Rain asked sharply.

"No… you don't think I care…" he said

"Nope… in fact, I know you don't care! The only way you'll show positive feelings towards me is when you're dared to, and you don't give me a warm smile… it's always a smirk or a smug look. Than, lastly, I told everyone that I liked you, and all you did was reprimand them for staring at me! You didn't even think to check if I was okay or not," Rain declared. Silver brimmed her eyes… Hiei just stood there dumbstruck… Rain backed up and her hand found the doorknob. She turned and her body temperature rose to melt the snow away. With her pendant, she sprouted wings and flew away from the doorway…

Hiei stood there and looked at the door while the snow fluttered in gently. He was transfixed by what the female Youkai had just told him…

"Hiei, I'll go talk to her…" said a old woman's voice from behind him.

"What can you possibly say that would make her think different?" he asked coldly looking at the brown eyed woman. She disappeared and Hiei sighed in despair.

* * *

Once Rain reached the forest, she sat on a tree branch. Burying her face in her hands she cried softly. Why couldn't she have been nicer to the fire demon? Why couldn't she have heard his side of the story? Hiei was just looking out for her safety and she had tossed it in his face… she wished she could get away… 

Suddenly, a presence beside her on the branch brought Rain's eyes away from her hands. It was an older woman. Possibly in her mid-fifties, she had faded pink hair and brown eyes. "Wh-who are you?" Rain managed.

"My name's Genkai…" the lady replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Koenma asked if I would talk to you… he says you like someone but he doesn't understand why, or how for that matter," came Genkai's gravel-like reply. Rain rolled her eyes and looked over the snow. 'Everyone in Spirit World must know!' she raged mentally. "Why Hiei, child? Why'd you pick the Forbidden Child? Why not Kurama or someone like that?" questioned the elderly woman. Rain just shook her head. "Alright, why not Kurama?"

"Yoko's attempts to kill me are a good reason," the angel demon mumbled. Genkai rose her eyebrows and nodded in agreement… the uncomfortable silence returned… "You're not going to leave are you…" stated rather than asked Rain.

"No," answered Genkai with a slight smirk directed at nothing in particular. The silence visited once more…

"I wouldn't be able to fight anymore if Hiei hadn't fixed my knuckles…" said Rain, holding her right hand up. The coating on it was a steely grey. Genkai nodded and waited for more…

* * *

Silver: Hopefully that wasn't a weak comeback but heck! Anyways, I already have the second chapter written and I just need to type and post! Byes...

Todd: By ladies...

Silver: You flirt! -.-'


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: YES! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews, they were all fantastic... alrighty then... Todd?

Todd (scarfing on cookies): What?

Silver: TODD! Those are for the readers!

Todd: Oops... 0.0'

Silver: -.-' 'sigh' Anywho! Here's cookies for all of you and milk... Todd?

Todd: Okay... Silver does not own any YYH characters or there pasts only her made up characters and their pasts...

Silver: Thank you Todd... your chapter is served!

* * *

Chapter 2

One Event Leads to Another… sigh

* * *

Genkai sat there looking out over the snow as Rain searched for more reasons to support her liking Hiei. As the young girl pondered this, she studied her surroundings. Everything was white and snow had begun to swirl down from the sky once more… why did she like Hiei?

"Genkai… is it always this confusing? Does one always run into emotions for others that can't be explained or given a precise meaning why?" asked the confused maiden. Genkai just shrugged.

"What I'm gathering from your thoughts is quite complicated all by itself. You love Hiei because he protects you and you feel safe when he's near… but then again, you hate him because he won't show you or the others his true feelings for you. But your love for what he does for you overwhelms that which does not please you… sigh I'll go tell Koenma that you look to Hiei for protection and that's what compelled you to answer Kurama's question with Hiei's name…" Genkai said.

Rain looked at the sage in amazement and suddenly realized what the heck she was saying… first off, now you knew she was a psychic demon which allowed her to see all the memories that had flashed through your head of Hiei saving you from Yoko and other evil men. Secondly, even though Genkai saw the memories, she'd be giving Koenma one of the most vague answers one could come up with! "Don't worry… your thoughts and memories are all safe," added Genkai, "In here." She gestured to her head with a wink and she disappeared.

Rain stared incredulously at the spot the older woman had just now vacated. She sighed, relieved that now she had someone to talk to who could get Rain's point across without releasing too much information. She floated down to the land lightly upon the snow. Walking back towards the house, she debated with herself whether or not to apologize to the fire demon…

'Yes,' she thought, 'I'll apologize and tell him my feelings…' Cheering her self on mentally, she ran back into the house and to her room. While she changed, she thought on how she could approach Hiei and tell him what she had to so that they would both come to an understanding. Shrugging into a black turtle-neck sweater, she decided on winging it and began her walk to Hiei's room.

* * *

Even though the demon's room was right next to hers, it seemed to take an eternity for her to reach it. Once she did, butterflies sprang into her stomach. She could feel the aura of the boy coming from inside the room. Rain was hesitant as she reached for the doorknob. What if the stubborn Youkai wouldn't accept her apology? What if he hurt her? What if… he wasn't in his room and she was just feeling the aura that emanated from his stuff?

The last question was only an excuse and a bad one at that, Rain admitted to herself. As she brought her hand up to knock on the door, she saw her knuckles swirl in color. Even the protecting part didn't know what her feelings were on this subject.

She knocked on the door… there was no answer. Rain knocked again, and still no answer. Inhaling deeply, she opened the door quickly but quietly. The room was black with little places of red. A small sliver of wintry light shown from the opposite wall. "Hiei?" whispered the frightened angel. Nothing. She stepped in the rest of the way and the door clicked shut behind her! Rain's eyes widened to saucer size with fright. The room was forbidding… foreboding… and now extremely frightening!

'If I can just get to the light!' she thought desperately. Without any further thoughts, she dashed to the other side of the room and threw open the curtains. There, on the window seat, was a non-forbidding, non-foreboding, and certainly non-frightening, sleeping Hiei! Rain's eyes went back to normal and she had a sudden memory.

It was of Hiei, sleeping in his bed and crying… _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, you still have hold of me. _

_Hiei…_

The fire demon's arms were folded across his chest and his legs were stretched out before him on the window seat. There were tear stains upon his countenance and Rain traced one with her index finger… black pearls littered the ground by him. Hiei shivered under her touch and his eyes fluttered open… he looked at you in pain.

"Before you say anything, Hiei, I want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said to you this morning," she said quickly. She leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips softly to his cheek. As she pulled away, she couldn't muster the courage to say the three, short words… I love you…

She turned and walked out of the room leaving a confused/baffled/dazed/shocked Hiei in her wake.

* * *

Once she closed his door, she sprinted for the stairs. When she was about halfway down, she tripped… the time slowed down… she brought herself in as much as she could and braced for the impact of the hard stone stairs…

Rain heard glass break, and in mid-fall, she looked to the living room window and saw an ookami Youkai. Gasping, she closed her eyes and felt the steps meet her…

* * *

Hiei heard the glass break and rushed out of his room. Once he got to the head of the stairs, he saw a male ookami stooping to pick the crumpled figure of Rain off of the floor. The man had short black hair and deep purple eyes. Standing at about 6', he had a fit body and through his muscle shirt one could make out a six-pack. Across the stranger's back was strapped a sword and its scabbard. It bore the sign of an ancient wolf clan. There were scars on his arms and an "A" shaped scar on his cheek.

As he straightened up, Hiei snapped out of his studying and went on the defensive. "Put her down, wolf!" he shouted.

"No… I must take her to Koenma's infirmary," he replied smoothly, his voice soothing.

"I'll take her. But you need to get out or suffer the consequences, trespasser," growled Hiei.

"I have permission to be here---" began the ookami.

"Then why don't you come in through the door?" challenged Hiei, who was getting PO-d!

"Koenma sent me to test you. I'll explain later, but Rain needs help. Follow me," said the man and he dashed off…

* * *

Silver: Welp! I hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one up asap! Byes

Todd: Bye ladies


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: _Hey folks! Here's number 3! It's kind of short but please don't hurt me! It is the sequel after all and it will take me longer to put the chapters out..._

Todd:** Hey gals! Alright, Silver said that the new story that she's putting up will have nothing to do with Rain...**

Silver: _Yepper doodles! Now, here are some cookies for you all and vote for treat for next time would you?_

Todd: **Disclaimer: Sil--- oh who cares? You know the drill...**

Silver: whispers_ he isn't too cheerful today... Anyways louder your chapter is served!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Reunions…

* * *

Hiei growled, aggravated that he would have to wait for the answers to his questions but then again, Rain was hurt and that was more important. So, he rolled his eyes and ran after the man who held the young woman.

As he ran, Hiei pondered about what Rain's actions from earlier meant. She'd apologized and then _kissed _his cheek! Hiei remembered that Genkai said that she would talk to Rain. But what in the _three worlds_ could the old woman have said to get the Onna to kiss him off all things?

He racked his brain, hoping that he could find the answer, for unknown to the two women, the fire demon had listened to them talking through Rain's ears. Nothing… he could find _nothing _to point to why Rain kissed him…

Both the ookami and fire Youkai slowed down as they reached the infirmary doors. The stranger laid Rain in a bed, told the doctors what had happened, and left the men in white to examine the unconscious girl. Then the ookami walked into the waiting room and sat on a couch; Hiei sat down across from him.

"Okay, wolf. What's your name and why would Koenma send you to test the others and myself?" asked Hiei rather rudely. The ookami glared mildly but answered the hasty shrimp anyways.

"First, my name is Atem. Rain doesn't know it but," Atem glanced towards Rain's room, "I'm a cousin of hers. I haven't able to tell her until this past week because she didn't know that demons existed, and I was on a mission for Prince Koenma."

'He's related to Rain?' thought Hiei as he growled inwardly. Atem continued answering Hiei's questions. Koenma knew that the gang hadn't been on a mission for a while or been attacked, and decided to make sure the team was still in "shape."

"So, where was the rest of your friends?" asked Atem.

"They went out to lunch…" grumbled Hiei. He was still sour over the fact that Atem was a relative of Rain and how this would complicate the fire demon's attempts to get closer to her. The two demon boys heard a moan from a room and when they looked over they saw it had come from Rain.

"What happened?" she asked. Her eyes went from Hiei to Atem. "Atem? Is that you? I thought that you were just wearing a costume when I saw you!" she exclaimed. The two boys exchanged looks 00'.

"Oh wait… I guess I forgot about that family reunion…" muttered the ookami which resulted in a confused Rain and an anime fall from Hiei xX'

* * *

Silver:_ Well, gotta dash! R/R please! Vote on dessert too!_

SilverandTodd: **_Good night! _**


	4. Chapter 4 HERE IT IS!

Silver: _Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't written for so long but then I can't get everything going too fast seeing as first of the years finals and so yeah! I have sooo much to study for and it sucks! so here is one... it's short, I know! You can send me death threats but I guarantee they won't come out any faster if you do! Oh and Todd's back!_

Todd: **Hey girls! I missed you all and Silver here wouldn't get on...**

Silver: _HEY! Now that's enough out of you! Be right back!_

Todd: **Silver... what are you doing with that rope and duct-tape?**

Silver: (_tackles Todd to a chair and amazingly quickly ropes him to it and covers his mouth with duct tape) HA! I win!_

Todd: **Mmf!**

Silver:_ Well seeing as Todd is a bit "tied up" at the moment, I'll do the rest! Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters! And now, here's some sweet snow for ya'll! (big smile) Mucho love! and I hope you like!_

* * *

Shaking off her confusion, Rain turned back to her long lost cousin whom she just discovered was an ookami. She looked over him to see that his once boyish features had melted away into what was now the face of a young man. The only thing that had remained the same was his eyes… his ever so purple eyes were the same if not a little more slanted. His tail and ears had become more mature… 

"Atem, where have you been? Like I said earlier, I haven't seen you since the family reunion!" said Rain. Both of the boys brought back their usual composure and turned their attention to the girl.

"Ah… well, I've been here and there. I've actually come to you in hopes of bringing you home," said Atem slowly. Hiei stiffened at his words and looked at the girl he thought he loved for her answer.

"Home? You mean… I'd be able to live with you? W-with family?" Rain's eyes were filling ever so slightly with hope. She'd actually have a family! The young woman thought about how wonderful it would be to have a brotherly figure who was actually truly related to her! "Of course! I'll come with you!" she exclaimed rushing into the tall man's outstretched arms. Tears fell freely from her eyes… she'd actually be able to go to a _home!_ All thoughts about what had happened the past days between herself and Hiei were wiped from her mind as she clung tightly to her cousin who was now soothingly stroking her spiraled hair.

"Well, let's go see Koenma to make sure that everything is set!" exclaimed Atem.

* * *

As the two cousins started to walk off, a little fire demon was left behind. Hiei felt as if he'd been smacked… how could Rain have forgotten about him so quickly? Hadn't she said that she'd loved him? Why did her cousin have to come into the picture? His look of shock and hurt was replaced by a look that spelled hatred. His hurt emotions were replaced by anger! _Why does this always happen to me! Is it my lot in life to not be able to love and be loved… without it being a secret?_ He shook his head vigorously and took off in front of the "long-lost" cousins...

* * *

Silver: _No, I haven't let Todd go yet... muhahahaha! Byes!_

Todd:** MMMMFFF!**


	5. Ch 5: Faded MemoriesMuch Needed Comfort

Silver: _Hey girlies! Yes, I have another one out and this one is even longer than the last one! I am so excited! Let's all bow down to Betabonanza for helping me get another start for the rest of my story! (all bow) Alright, Todd?_

Todd:** Silver doesn't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho but she does own this story. Alright girls, I hope you like this!**

Silver: _Thanks Todd... cookies and milk! Enjoy your chapter!_

**Faded Memories and Much Needed Comfort**

Kurama was shaking his head along with Beth while everyone's attention went back to Rain and Atem. "Atem, I'll only come to the reunion if my friends can come along with me," said Rain, hoping to be able to throw a bargain along into this 'family reunion' deal. At first, Atem hesitated but he finally nodded his head in approval. Rain jumped up and gave him a hug of appreciation. "When is this get together?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"Sorry, Rain, but Beth and I are going out together for the day tomorrow. We won't be able to come with you," cut in Kurama with his arm around Beth's waist. Rain looked a little put out but looked at the rest of the group.

"But you guys can all make it right?" she asked hopefully. She didn't want to face her family without one of her close friends tagging along.

"Sorry, Rai, but Keiko and I are gone also," said Yusuke with Keiko nodding beside him.

"I have to go home and take care of my pets, plus it's Shizuru's birthday!" put in Kuwabara. Truthfully Rain didn't care if he wasn't able to attend, but now there were only two more people left… Botan and Hiei. Rain lost all hope right then… why would Hiei want to come to something that had to do with the word 'social'? Then Botan probably had to work…

"Sorry, hun, but I have to collect souls tomorrow…" said Botan looking truly put out that she wouldn't be able to meet any new people… that weren't dead.

"Hiei…?" asked Rain. The fire demon gave her a reproachful look… Rain did her best Bambi eyes and scooted over to his side looking up at him like a lost kitten. She batted her eyelashes a few times, and with a sigh and eye roll, Hiei Hn-ed and nodded. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted hugging him tightly. Pulling away a little, she planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tightly again. Everyone but Rain saw Hiei turn a bright red with plate sized eyes. Letting go, Rain turned to Atem and asked, "When do we leave?"

It turned out that the trio had to leave immediately. Koenma opened a portal and walking through it, Rain and Hiei walked into Atem's house for the first time. Taking hold of Rain's hand, Atem guided her up the stairs, Hiei following close behind them. Pushing open a door, the cousin walked through pulling the girl with him.

"This is your room while you stay with me. I'll go show Hiei to his room while you get cleaned up for supper," said the host.

Rain nodded and closed the door behind the two men. Turning back to the room, she saw that everything was white except the bed which was a crimson red… it looked eerily like blood to the blue-eyed girl. She shook her head and looked around a bit more. She discovered a closet and a bathroom. The bathroom was the same as the bedroom, completely white except the towels and seat covers being crimson. The floor was white tile and she knew that she was going to invest in an area rug for the place. She walked into the closet to discover dresses, kimonos, shirts, skirts, and pants already put into the space. The colors were all the same… crimson, white, and black. Rain was becoming more and more determined to spend as little time as possible in the room… it was eerie to her for some reason… it felt as if she'd been in here before but she couldn't place it in her memory banks…

Backing out of her closet, she seriously considered asking Atem if he had and other bed spreads that she could have instead of the crimson scheme of everything. It was also extremely quiet in the room and with her high-heeled shoes, she found that everything echoed… she felt a hand on her shoulder, and with a squeal she spun around to see the owner of the body part! Her face turned a little pink as she discovered Hiei with a puzzled look on his countenance. Her shriek's echoes slowly faded and she regained her composure. "Don't do that to me, Hiei!" she scolded.

"Don't be so paranoid, Onna," Hiei said quietly.

She let out a small sigh, and smiled a tight lipped smile at him. "What's your room like?" she inquired.

He shrugged and looked around her room really quick. "I take it the colors remind you too much of blood…" he said nonchalantly.

Rain nodded. "But I also have a feeling that I've been here before… it's kind of eerie… can we go check out your room?"

Hiei shrugged again and started to walk out of the room… the brown haired girl scurried after him and grabbed his hand. He looked back at her with a questioning look and she just answered, "Better safe than sorry," but she truly was just afraid of her little déjà vu. The fire demon didn't make her let go, in fact he was pleased that she wanted to hold his hand. He hadn't touched her in this manner for a while and felt for some reason that he was… whole when he felt her skin against his…

They walked down the hall for at least 5 minutes when Hiei finally stopped in front of a door. Opening it, he pulled her in with him and closed the door. Rain looked about and found that the floor had carpet on it and it was a deep blue. The bedspread was silver with white and black pillows. Looking into the bathroom, she discovered that its colors were like that of the bathroom. She dashed to the closet and found male and female clothing inside… the colors were blue, black, and silver. Backing out of the closet, Rain had a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Say, Hiei… would you mind if I slept on the couch in here? I like this room a lot better than the one I have…" she said slowly.

"I'll sleep in the other one so you can have the bed-" he began.

"No… I have a feeling that neither of us should reside in that room… I don't like the feel that I've been in there but I don't know the reason…" she said looking around warily.

"Rai, there's nothing that is going to harm either of us in that room," said Hiei walking closer to her.

She shook her head vigorously. "No. There is something wrong in that room! I can feel it Hiei…" Rain pleaded desperately. Her eyes started to fill with her tears and she couldn't withhold one from sliding down her cheek.

"Rain, why are you… nothing is going to happen, you're just being paranoid," said Hiei firmly, trying to comfort her with his words.

"Hiei…" she whimpered, "I don't want either of us sleeping in there… I'm so scared and I don't know why! Hiei please don't leave me alone!" Her knees were about to give out when Hiei scooped her into his arms.

"Rain, Rain… don't worry, I won't leave you alone… I'm here," he said rocking her form to and fro. Rain looked up at the demon and tried to stop her tears. The two of them leaned in… someone knocked on the door. They both backed their heads away and Hiei stood up bringing the young woman along with him. After the straightened out their clothes, Rain called, "Come in."

Atem walked in and looked back and forth between the two with a suspicious eyebrow. "It's time for dinner, and Rain, I want you to go to your room and change into one of the dresses. Hiei you get dressed into something nice from this room," he said. Rain just nodded and he backed out. She looked to Hiei who ran into the closet , pulled out some clothes, ran to the bathroom, got dressed and came back out. Picking Rain up bridal style, he ran them both to Rain's room. He put her by the closet and she walked quickly in and out with a random red dress and went to the bathroom to change.

Closing the door, she peeled off her clothes and slipped into the dress. Quickly fixing her hair into a bun with the bobby pins on the bathroom counter, she turned to go out. She felt something watching her but just kept on walking. She found Hiei leaning against the wall and hooking her arms in his, they walked down the hall to the dining room…

Silver:_ Well, hope you liked it!1 Oh! I got my hair cut today and it looks sooo cute! Well, I'll be back with the next chapter soon! Byes_

Todd:** Bye**


	6. CH 6: Something Isn't Right Here

Silver:_ Haha! I'm so on a roll! I've been loving the last few chapters because I've been able to write some creepy parts! I never have gotten to post a chapter where the creepy parts weren't "corny" creepy... like that one time I had Yoko say, " You taste good, better than Angel Food Cake!" Or something to that effect! Oh and I just remembered... I need to start incorporating her knuckles into the story again... you know how Hiei fixed them and now they switch with her mood yadda yadda. Let's see... yeah this one is pretty short but bless me! I've come out with at least 4 this month! lol Anyways, Todd, is there anything you'd like to add?_

Todd: **Yeah, thanks to Betabonanza as always for replying and also insaneillogicalicedemon and absol1 and jubjub! (And sorry about your loss... you know who you are... : l ) And Silver doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho but she does own the story plot!**

Silver:_ Thank you Todd. Here's the next chapter and some gingerbread cookies! ((starts humming "Tis the Season")) Enjoy! ((continues humming))_

* * *

As the two of them walked into the dining room, they discovered a short table which looked even smaller compared to the huge ballroom-like dining area. Sitting down at the head was Atem and behind him were several maids and butlers. "Come and sit by me my guests," said Atem with a gesture to the chairs on either side of him. Hiei glances down at the lady at his side but not getting any acknowledgement just continued leading her over to the table.

"Would it be too much to ask if Hiei sat on the same side of the table as I?" Rain asked her cousin.

"Of course not," said he, snapping his fingers. One of the butlers jumped a little and scurried forward, moving a chair to the other side of the table. Rain was a little startled by the reaction of the servant to his master's snap. She shook her head mentally and continued the walk to her seat. Hiei pulled her chair out and she sat down. After he pushed it in, he sat down in his own. After everyone was settled, Atem snapped his fingers again and the servants went into action of serving food.

Rain turned to look at one to say thank you when it seemed as if time froze… it didn't only seem that way, it DID freeze! At least everyone but herself and the maid whom she had turned to thank. Her eyes widened when she saw the horror in the young woman's face. "Mistress!" she said her voice quivering.

"What's the matter?" Rain asked starting to shake as well.

"Your cousin doesn't believe us, but this mansion is haunted, Mistress…" she said glancing from side to side.

"Come to bedchambers tonight and tell me about it, but right now you might get into trouble freezing time like this-" Rain started to suggest but the maid's whimper cut her off.

"Mistress… it's your bedchambers that we believe are haunted! You must understand, we the staff begged him to not have you sleep in there but he insisted. What he doesn't know is… before he inherited this house and us as his servants, a-" she started.

"Alright, alright… I'll ask for a switch of accommodations and then you can tell me the story. I don't like the feelings I get in that room anyways… don't worry I'll figure it out," said Rain trying to console her. The maid nodded and time went back into motion. "Thank you for the corn," said Rain to the girl.

The maid nodded and moved to Hiei to serve him next. Rain decided now would be a good time to ask to switch the rooms.

"Atem, would you mind if I stayed in a different room? I like the one that you've let me use but it doesn't quite feel like home to me…" explained Rain. Her cousin's eyes flashed in the maid's direction but his suave smile lit his face.

"Of course, Rain. We'll look into it after dinner," he replied. Rain decided to push her luck a little farther with, "Maybe I could just stay in Hiei's room! I sleep on the couch that way your servants won't have to fix up another room."

"No, they won't mind… actually, why don't you, Tabby, go and make up the bed in the room next to my cousin's friend's room." It wasn't a question, it was a command… and there was a bit of bite at the end of the sentence. It turned out that Tabby was the maid that had stopped time and she looked terrified for a moment but just nodded and quickly set off. The three of them began eating when Hiei had a strange encounter of his own. _Sir, may I have a quick word with you? _It came into his head and he looked around casually for the source. Seeing it was one of the butlers, he just nodded. _I'm afraid our Mistress might be in danger! No matter what caution we've given Master Atem, he always seems to pick places that we deem dangerous towards any and all guests._

_**What are you talking about? He loves her like a little sister… it's not like he's doing this on purpose…**_

_But Sir! We think he is doing it on purpose… either that or he's too stubborn to take our knowledge of this mansion into account…_

_**What 'knowledge' are you talking about?**_

_Someone was murdered in the bedroom that Master Atem picked out for Mistress Rain… that was before he inherited this place, but we believe what ever was the murder now haunts the room and waits for someone whom it deems vulnerable to come and kill him or her…_

_**Tell me more about this later…**_

At that moment Hiei felt a hand entwine with his… it was Rain. She was holding on pretty tight and knew that she wanted to leave some where so they could talk. "Atem, I believe I'll turn in for the night," said Rain.

"Alright. We'll be up tomorrow at 8:00 to head towards the reunion," he replied. The three demons stood up and Hiei was about to walk out with Rain when Atem called Rain's name. "Come here…" he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I have something special for you to wear tomorrow as well… I'll have Tabby bring it up to you tomorrow." Rain nodded and walked up the stairs with Hiei.

Once they reached the outside of their chambers, Rain looked up at the boy she still didn't know for sure if she loved or not…

"Well, until tomorrow, I guess… goodnight Hiei," Rain said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and scurried into her room a light blush coming up her face.

* * *

Silver: _Hope you liked it! Oh, and thanks insaneillogicalicedemon for pointing out to me that Hiei needs to be more 'cutthroat' lol. I'm trying to smoothly add it but it'll be hard unless I find a way to make it so like it's some sort of sudden change... I would have Todd say goodbye but he is indisposed at the moment : ) Byes!_


	7. CH7: Tabby's Tale

Silver:_ Not much of an intro seeing as Todd is still away and I have to go to bed soon (mutters something incoherently about parents) So yeah... here is some sweet snow (nummers) and enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: Silver does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters but she does own the plot and her own made up characters.**

* * *

_Why am I blushing? I've kissed him before… but then again that was only because I told him I had feelings for him. But now I know he must have feelings for me to some degree…_

Rain shook her head vigorously as she went over to her new bed and laid down. She looked around the new room and decided it had a more comfortable feeling to it than the haunted one. It was furnished with a variety of shades in the green department. A thought struck her, and Rain ran to the closet and pulled out some green pajamas. She ran a brush through her hair for the sake of it and climbed back into the bed.

Rain settled against the over-stuffed pillows and let out a slow sigh of relief. Now, back to Hiei… what was she to do? Now that he had shown emotion for her… she wasn't inclined to throw that away anytime soon! Her thoughts, emotions, and feelings involving Hiei needed desperate organization and sifting. She thought about a notebook and pencil and how wonderful it would be to have them so she could jot down her thoughts. Looking at her bedside table she discovered exactly what she had just thought of… a notebook and a pencil…

Not knowing what to make of it but not really caring she picked up the tools and started a list.

_Feelings for Hiei:_

_1. Love (?)_

_2. Friendship (definitely)_

_3. Respect_

_4. Curiosity_

_5. Protectiveness_

_6. Compassion_

Thelist would have kept coming if there wouldn't have been a knock on her door. Rain quickly closed the notebook with the pencil within it and shoved it under her pillows. Making sure everything looked to be in order she responded to the disturber. "Come in," she called genially.

It was the maid, Tabby. Rain started but the maid rushed to her side and told her to not get up on her account. Rain nodded and patted the bed before her. "Do sit down, Tabby, and tell me your news."

"Yes, Mistress," said Tabby as she sat lightly on the edge of the bed. "As I was about to tell you… before Master Atem inherited this mansion and the servants that belonged to the household, there was a murder committed. Mistress Felicity was murdered in the very room that your cousin put you in! Mistress Felicity was your great aunt twice removed on your mother's side. Well, an evil man, Count Augustine, had been quarreling with your aunt's husband, saying that your uncle had stolen this house from him. Part of it was almost true, not saying that your uncle was a thief or anything! But, it turned out that your uncle and the Count were brothers and the Count, being eldest, should've rightfully inherited this mansion. Then their father put in the will that the house belonged to your uncle, the youngest of the children in his household.

"Well, it came to it, that Count Augustine threatened the whole household that if your uncle didn't turn the mansion over to him, then he would kill the most beautiful inhabitant thereof… meaning your aunt… the woman he thought that his younger brother had stolen from him, which was also untrue. It turned out that your uncle didn't believe that the Count could hold up his end which meant murdering Miss Felicity, so he vetoed the Count and did what he thought would be sufficient enough to save Mistress Felicity. But somehow, Count Augustine made it through the guards and crept up to the mistress' bedside. He woke her up so that the household would be able to hear her scream as he killed her… he stabbed her with the poisoned sword he held and the whole mansion awoke!

"The guards got into the room and shot at Count Augustine with their spears and arrows. His dying words were, 'No one will be able to enter and sleep in this room… in my presence and wake up the next morning!' Then he blew up and killed all that were in the room! Which included the guards and a few servants who had come to see what in the Three Worlds happened… my mother saw him murder the some 20 people and told me all that had happened and begged… begged of me to make sure that none slept in that room after that…

"We didn't even dare go into the room to clean it properly which explains how red it is in there…" Tabby finished her terrible tale with her head bowed. Rain had been gripping the covers so tight her knuckles had turned white. Now that she loosened her grip on them, she leaned back into her pillows and breathed out a sigh so heavy that it startled Tabby.

"You are dismissed, Tabby… thank you for saving my life…" Rain said emotionlessly.

"I have not offended you, correct, Mistress?"

"Oh. No… don't worry Tabby, I just need to get some sleep before tomorrow…" Rain assured her with a smile… the gentlest one she could muster to comfort the poor maiden. Tabby smiled back and from behind her pack took out a parcel…

"These are your clothes for tomorrow, ma'am," began Tabby, "and I washed them twice before I came up here, just to make sure they were clean for the Mistress…"

"Thank you very much, Tabby…"

The maid bowed and walked out softly and closed the door…

_

* * *

_

Silver:_ Hope you liked it! Please remember to review!_


	8. CH8: The Butler's Turn

Silver:_ Hey there peoples! Sorry for the shortness of this one but hey! At least I got one out today! lol Anywho... Todd will be back tomorrow so I'll try to have another chapter done in the nick of time for his arrival... well, as you might have noticed I changed my name... SilverRaindropsFall... yup! I was searching the directory and I saw like 10 pages with pennames starting with Pure so yeah... well, enjoy! Here's some cookies for the ride._

* * *

Hiei's eyes widened when the young woman kissed his cheek. He just stood outside her door for a few minutes, a finger pressed against the place she had just kissed… it felt warm even though she wasn't there anymore…

He shook his head and entered into his own quarters and quickly got dressed into a pair of midnight blue pajamas… he wished he had black but that didn't look like it was going to happen. Sitting on the windowsill, he looked out on the grounds of the mansion. It was snowing and already the grounds had a layer of white upon them.

A light shown on the snow coming from Rain's window. He wondered what she was doing but decided to leave her in privacy… she'd gone through a bit today and she just needed to rest. Rain… girl of many wonders… Hiei couldn't understand how she could get him to come with her even after it seemed as though she had no room in her life since Atem appeared.

No matter how close the cousins seemed to be and how much they seemed to love each other, Hiei just couldn't get the nagging feeling that Atem was not to be trusted to go away. But then again, Atem had come at the most inopportune moment in the fire youkai's mind. It seemed as though Rain and he had mutual feelings but it didn't look as if they would get much alone time anymore… especially seeing as Rain would meet her family tomorrow at the reunion.

The boy growled lowly and wished fate, for just one time in his life, would work to his advantage…

Hiei just had a thought come to him… he hadn't cried for the longest time yet in the past two days, Rain had cried at least a dozen times… maybe he should go in there and comfort her… wait! The maid just entered Rain's room… Hiei would just have to wait…

"Sir?"

Hiei looked up and beheld the butler from earlier, but how did he get into the room without Hiei sensing it? The fire demon just shook it off and waited for the butler to speak again…

"As I was informing you earlier, Mistress Rain is in a place of great peril. Master Atem has had her room changed but now there is another danger that has been set up to occur tomorrow. The master wants to take a portal to the reunion grounds but the portal is corrupt. Last time a person tried to go through there, they didn't come out. I'm afraid that as the saying goes, ladies go first, Master Atem might be trying to get rid of Mistress Rain. And then you will be next seeing as you're her closest friend," explained the butler. When he had said Hiei was Rain's closest friend, Hiei's eyes flickered. "Sir… I beg of you… keep the Mistress safe!" said the butler with urgency.

"Why do you care so much for Rain? And why do you keep calling her _the_ Mistress? She doesn't live here…" said Hiei emotionlessly.

"My good sir, she looks exactly like her great aunt, my first mistress… and I couldn't bear seeing her die because it would be like watching her die all over again…" said the butler. Hiei nodded and dismissed the demon.

The more Hiei heard about Atem the less he liked him… but it was also unnerving how much the servant knew about his master's plans...

* * *

Silver: _Hope you liked! R/R Byes_


	9. CH9: Who's He What's happening, Hiei?

Silver:_ Todd will be home tomorrow... his return was delayed (sniff darn it) but yeah! I was supposed to have this chapter out yesterday but something was up with the site so I couldn't, but here it is now! Here are some cinnamon rolls! R/R_

* * *

Rain laid down and snuggled deep into the covers that dressed the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what Tabby had told her and she wanted to talk to someone about it. Not wanting to wake Hiei, she decided on letting it rest until morning but her mind wouldn't allow that to happen.

:Dream: Rain found herself laying in the bed that resided in the bloodstained room and she was dressed in a… wedding dress? This bit of the details in the room was perplexingly odd. She was laying upon the bed looking very much like Sleeping Beauty with her dress covering her feet and the blankets only covering the lower half of her body. Sitting up, the young girl looked down at herself and saw that the white of the dress that adorned her was covered with pearls… upon her head was a tiara of silver with a dangling pearl resting on her forehead. Throwing the sheets off of her, Rain stood up and ran to the bed room door. Throwing it open revealed Atem in a white tuxedo! "Atem-san! Please get me out of here! Something bad is going to happen I can sense it!" Rain pleaded with her cousin. He didn't respond but looked at her with his deep purple, lifeless eyes… he was in some sort of trance!

The young bride-to-be backed away slowly turn and ran to the window. She unlatched the lock and opened it… a strong gust of wind pushed her back as she shielded her face with her arms. The wind calmed but it kept blowing strong enough to blow her hair back with her dress and veil. Through the window floated a being dressed in a black tuxedo and a black cape that hung over just one shoulder, making the man look like a general in an army. He had brown hair cascading half down his back and it rippled like the water in an ocean. His eyes were a teal color and captivating. Rain shook her head because she knew that despite this beauty, she had to stay away from him. She tried to run but her feet seemed to be glued in place and she couldn't budge.

The man in black descended to the ground and walked to the frightened girl. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand making her shiver and whimper in spite of herself. "Don't worry, all this will be over soon…" he said and his voice was dark and tenor ranged. He smiled a dashing debonair smile and leaned to her ear. "The time has almost come, my sweet Rain… before you know it, we will be married and you'll forget everything and love me without fail," he was whispering and she felt the chills go down her spine.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Rain asked whispering in his ear as well…

"Remember my name, for we will meet again soon… Hiroshin," he whispered almost soothingly.

:DreamEnds: The young girl snapped her eyes open and sat up in a sweat. Once again, her hands held onto her blankets so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Slipping out of bed, Rain walked over to the mirror by the window. She looked at herself closely to make sure it was just a dream. On the corner of her left eye was a deep purple tattoo-looking mark that ran from the corner of her eye in a square shape to her hair line just above her ear coming to a point. She tried to rub it away but to no avail. She decided to take a shower since according to her clock it was 6:50 a.m.

Shrugging out of her pajamas, she stepped into her shower and let the warmth of the water spread throughout her body. Using some black raspberry cream shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, she washed herself up and hoped that the facial wash had taken away her "tattoo". Rain stepped out of the shower and, wrapping her towel around her thin frame, walked back over to the mirror by the window…

It was still there but it was joined by another few marks… this time it was a few bubble-looking marks that covered the same distance right under the stripe and they were a lighter shade of purple. Rain didn't like the thought of such marks just appearing out of nowhere… but she couldn't help but think that they made her look quite pretty. Also in the mirror's reflection, she noted that her knuckles had turned a soft shade of purple. (Remember, Hiei fixed her knuckles in the last season and the mixture that he used changes colors with her thoughts or emotions.) She just shook her head and went over to her bed. She opened the parcel Tabby had brought up for her from Atem… the outfit which the maid herself had claimed to wash at least two or three times. Looking down at it, she looked at the kimono suspiciously… it was made up of the same colors of her tattoo's and now, apparently, her knuckles. Not wanting to worry Hiei, Rain took her appearance changing pendant (Koenma gave it to her for her birthday and it can change her form at her very thought) and changed her hair to a light lavender and put it up into a bun with her bangs hanging down. Her eyes changed into a light saxe blue. Heck, best not to make herself purple ALL over! Her complexion also became lighter.

Once again, Rain returned to the mirror and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't discover any other rouge tattoos appearing. She did a great job of making the tattoos look natural… or at least like she put them there herself. Allowing herself a small smile, she realized how long it had been since she'd smiled last. Sure, her eyes had lit up every now and then, but she hadn't smiled. As she pondered this she didn't notice the other person being reflected in the mirror.

"Rain," the image decided to make himself known. Looking past herself in the mirror, Rain let out a short scream! There, reflected as if he were standing beside her, was Hiroshin, the man in her dream! She looked behind her but he wasn't there… slowly she turned to look back at the mirror and saw him smiling that debonair smile that seemed to welcome her and she almost lost herself but quickly shook away the feeling.

"How come I can only see you in the mirror?" Rain asked trembling with fright and… anticipation? That couldn't be right! But she just shook it off again as he answered.

"Well, since you asked, I actually am existing in this mirror… at least until your dear cousin releases me. Considering I was able to contact you in your dreams, it shows that it won't be long now until I am finally free of my prison. Although it would've been easier if you were sleeping in the room I told Atem to put you in. But no matter, the time you spent in the room was enough for me to hold onto your aura and your essence. Right now, I can't truly touch you or smell you… at least, clearly. But don't worry my dear… soon I will be able to embrace you, touch you, smell you… kiss you…" he looked truly like he longed for everything that he had told her that he would be able to do when he was "release" as he put it. Although it was very flattering, Rain found herself a little apprehensive at Hiroshin coming out of the mirror. There was a knock on the door, and Rain looked behind her at it and back at the mirror.

"I must leave, but I will see you soon, Rain," said the man as he faded away. Rain blinked a few times before she decided not to tell anyone about the encounter with the mirror's captive until she found out his true intentions.

Rain walked briskly over to the door and opened it up to reveal Atem… what a déjà vu! Rain didn't let the thought show across her face and was determined to act as if nothing had happened. "Hey Rain. It looks like you're ready to go… why don't you wake up Hiei and we'll get going." The young woman nodded and Atem walked away. She watched him walk down the hall and wondered if Hiroshin wasn't just lying to her… 'I'll worry about it later…' she thought as she knocked on Hiei's door.

The door opened and the fire demon that resided in the room looked down at the angel. He cocked an eyebrow at her appearance. "Why so dressed up? You are only going to see family…" Hiei pointed out to the girl before him.

"Yeah… but Atem was pleased with it…" Rain said looking down at the elaborate layering of the kimono.

"So, as long as Atem approves of it, you'll do it," Hiei stated it in an accusing tone that made Rain do a retake at the Youkai. "Would you drown yourself as long as _Atem_ approved?" The way he stressed her cousin's name made her shiver.

"Hiei, what's wrong with you? Did something happen last night that I don't know about?" she questioned him gently. She was searching his face for any significant signs of change.

"Hn…" he replied while turning back into the room.

"So, does this mean you don't want to come to the reunion? With me? For me?" Rain asked, getting softer in speech with each question. Hiei looked back at her and gave a chilling glare.

"Just because you kissed me last night and I didn't stop you doesn't mean I'll suddenly do everything you ask of me…" he said emotionlessly. Rain's heart was torn… how could he say such a thing… she would never ask him for anything unless she truly needed it, and right now she needed someone with whom she was familiar with to meet the rest of her family.

"Well…" she said trying to control her voice, "I'll make sure to keep in touch so you know how long it will last…"

"Don't bother, Onna," he said without looking at her.

"Hiei…?" her voice cracked and she quickly exited to the room. Rain tried to find her voice as she walked down the hall to the living room.

"Ah Rain, where's your friend?"

"He didn't get enough rest last night so he wants to stay here while we go," she explained. Atem nodded looking a little suspicious from her reasons but turned to walk out the door anyways. Rain caught up to him and slid her arm through his. Her cousin smiled up on her and they continued out to a sort of hover board.

Atem stepped onto it and pulled Rain along with him. Holding onto his waist, Rain looked back at the mansion and saddened at the thought of Hiei's hurtful words. 'Just because you kissed me… doesn't mean I'll do… what you say…'

* * *

Silver:_ Hope you liked it! Remember to R/R_


	10. CH10: And the plot Thickens

Silver:_ I am sooooo sorry about the delay! I've been juggling soccer, homework and writer's block! grr... sometimes I get so frustrated but anyways, here it is. It's short I know, but I'm working on the next chapter as I type. I'm going to get through this writer's block, mark my words! Now, Todd? Todd?_

Todd:** Zzzzzz**

Silver: _Nevermind... well i don't own YYH but I do own my stories, so take that! Here is some sweet snow to make up for delay!_**

* * *

**

**And the Plot Thickens...**

**Chapter 10**

Rain wasn't paying much attention to the scenery that passed by herself and her cousin. How could Hiei be so cold? Sure, she knew that was his disposition, but he seemed to be extremely loving towards her all through the night. Rain had felt that Hiei had been protecting her from her fears but now, it seemed as though he was just going to stand back and watch.

"Something on your mind?" Atem asked. Rain jerked her head up and looked at him, or at least the back of his black-haired head.

"Not really," she sighed.

"Did that fire demon do something to you?" Atem asked his tone becoming sharp.

"No! No… he just seemed a little grouchy this morning and I was trying to think of ways to make him more comfortable, you know?" Rain recovered herself and hoped her cousin would just nod.

"You shouldn't be complying to his needs, Rain. You're a princess and as such should be treated like royalty."

Rain almost let go of the ookami Youkai in front of her. Princess? The maid, Tabby, didn't say anything about royalty… only a Count. "What? Princess? Atem, what are you talking about?" Rain asked cautiously, getting more than a little wary.

"Oh I forgot to mention that… our household is actually a royal lineage. We lost our power but we are both still royal. Your father's father's father was King Daemeon. He ruled most of Demon World with his wife (my mother's mother's mother) Queen Deity. We're still not sure how we lost control, but now there is King Eshrak (I don't know if there is a king of demon world so I made up one…. If you know the real name of him if there is one, then please message me and I'll change it!) But let's not get into all that because we'll be there in about 5 minutes," Atem said. Rain narrowed her eyes scrutinizing the information that her older cousin had just given her. 'Princess?'

Soon, the hover board floated down to the ground as some tables popped out of, virtually, nowhere. Rain released her grip on his waist as the board came to a stop. Atem got down first and helped her down lightly. The purple-eyed ookami held out his arm and Rain took it uniformly.

"So, where is everyone?" the young princess asked as she saw no one around to receive them. Everything was quiet… too quiet…

"I don't know… but I've got a feeling we don't want to know…" Atem stated and the eerie feeling wrapped around them like a blanket. Rain let go of the tall man's arm and ventured to a table because of a fluttering in her stomach. Her gut was telling her something about that table and she was going to let her curiosity claim her. In the table there was a message… it was cut into the wood by a knife which had a blade the disturbing color of blood:

To Atem and Rain,

Don't bother looking for the attendees of this reunion for you will find none. They'll be dead and buried by the time you get this message. Goodbye… ha-ha

Signed,

Meta

"Meta? Atem, do you know this person?" Rain asked as she stared in horror at the message before them.

"No… but he'd be long gone by now… I'm sorry but I guess now we are the only ones left of our kind…" Atem said softly, wrapping his arms about Rain.

"Let's go then… we should go back to the house if there is nothing here for us to see…" Rain whispered. As they got onto the hover board, Rain received a sense of foreboding… how could so many people, demons nonetheless, be killed and buried before the reunion even started?

* * *

Silver:_ I hope it wasn't too painful... I gotta go type some more... byes!_

Todd:** Zzzzz**


	11. CH11:Where's Hiei when you need him

Silver:_You gotta love me! I postponed doing my homework so I could get this out to you! Be greatful..._

Todd:**Yeah... she is actually postponingdoing her Biology homework which isn't smart and she has to do two maps for her Geography class... so be nice would ya?**

Silver:_Well, R/R please... and here are some muffins and milk. I gotta go and do my homework... (darns it all!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

When Rain and Atem arrived back at the mansion, they were greeted by one of Atem's servants. "Henry, please get the portal ready to go to the Checkos restaurant, and Rain and myself shall be ready to go in about an half an hour," announced Atem. Rain glanced up at her cousin as he led her in through the doors of the entry way.

"Atem… what about Hiei?" Rain inquired softly.

"You mean that spiky-haired jerk whom you call a 'friend'?" Atem replied a little sharp at the mention of the fire demon. Rain's pupils dilated a little at his reply but she was determined to get Hiei to come.

"No, my good friend Hiei… the only one out of my group of friends to come with me and the only person I've felt completely safe with since my parents and brother passed away in that hospital… the friend who has made it possible for me to fight without having to worry about losing too much blood through my poisoned knuckles… the only one that has kept an eye on me, even when he didn't want to, since I went to live with the Reikai Tantei," she replied shedding an unwanted teardrop that quickly turned into a gem as it hit the floor with a small tinkle. By the time the young female finished her speech, Atem wasn't holding her by the arm and was now standing in front of her and looked a little confused.

"If I'm reading you correctly, you _love_ this Hiei character," Atem said coolly. Rain's eyes widened slightly but she kept her composure.

"Yes, I care for him, Atem… he is a dear friend to me and I would die if I lost him. Sure he has his days where he is the biggest jerk imaginable, but I know he won't turn completely away. He may not show it, but he cares for his friends… and even if he doesn't like me particularly, he'll still protect me because he knows the people he cares about care about me… he won't let anyone hurt me as long as it's in his power to control…"

"And what will you do, Rain? What will you do if he doesn't come and help you? What if it is out of his control? Than what will you do? You can't protect yourself… you don't have control over your powers…"

"How do you know that? I do have control over my powers I just didn't think there was a reason for me to use them right now seeing as I'm in no immediate danger…" Rain came back as strong as Atem had said his share. Rain was becoming scared but she wasn't ready to back down from Atem. How could he challenge Hiei's integrity? Sure, in the past Hiei had no integrity , but he's changed now, and Rain had not even a shadow of a doubt in Hiei's strength and friendship.

"Don't be so sure, my dear cousin…" Atem growled as a purple mist started to emanate from him. Rain's eyes were wide now as she started to back away from the one who she'd been trusting to also be on her side. Atem's hands melted into wolf paws as well as his feet. His face contorted as a snout grew forth as his eyes became almost slits. He hunched over and the transformation was complete… Atem was now in his ookami form and looked threateningly up at Rain who stood transfixed for just a moment. She regained her senses and did the one thing she hadn't done for at least 2 months…

A black and blue mist started to swirl around Rain as she was lifted from the ground by a gust of chillingly cold wind. She felt her clothing ripple as it changed from the purple to the layer of white covered by black with a red sash. Her hair grew longer, flaring out as a crimson bandana tied itself around her forehead. Her soft slipper-like shoes transformed into the knee-high black boots. Rain felt her wings come ripping forth out of her back after which the kimono sealed up around the exposed skin. She knew her eyes were now emerald accompanied by her black hair. Another breath of wind exposed her form to the ookami demon who was poised to attack once he was able to see his prey. Atem went back a few steps in awe of the angel before him.

Rain pulled out her katana and saw it was glowing red with the inscription flashing silver. (Remember, Hiei gave her the katana for her birthday and she still doesn't know what the inscription stood for. Also, remember, it glows red when she's in danger.) She held it before, saddened that it was warning her that she was in a dangerous position…

* * *


	12. CH12:Introducing,Hiroshin, Atem's Master

_Silver: Hey! I'm gonna get two out today, just watch! Sweet snow for everyone:3 meow!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12

_Introducing, Hiroshin, Master of Atem_

_Rain held her katana before her and was ready for Atem's attack… he sprung towards her with his jowls gaping wide as if he could swallow her in one gulp despite the cold steel she held between them. Rain didn't want to hurt him so instead of slashing, she dodged out of his way and went to a corner. If wolves could smile, Atem was definitely smirking now… he believed he had her trapped in the corner but Rain knew better. Atem attacked her once more and she flew up and out of his reach…_

_"Get down here!" he growled._

_"No! I don't want to hurt you, Atem," Rain cried._

_"I won't be the one getting hurt if you don't get down here…" he said menacingly._

_"What are you talking about? You can't touch me up here…"_

_"Who said you'd be the one getting hurt? I wasn't talking about you…" he said slowly. An image flickered to life above his head and Rain gave a strangled cry. It was an image of Hiei… he was chained to a wall and unconscious. Rain couldn't believe it… how could Atem sink so low? Rain drifted towards the image, transfixed by the fact that Hiei could have been in such a predicament. She was close enough to touch it when a black vortex appeared before her, issuing a gnarled grey hand and arm that grabbed her about the neck. Rain used her wings to try and fly back away from the thing but then many more arms flew out of the vortex and grabbed her… legs, arms, wings, and even some hair were snatched into the grip of the claws. Before she could cry out in agony, a clammy hand covered her mouth and nose, pulling her completely into the black hole, where she passed out.

* * *

_

_When Rain finally came to, she found herself in a disturbingly familiar room… déjà vu flowed over her as she lay in that crimson stained bed! Looking down she found the white wedding dress that clothed her. She screamed and threw the covers off of her and started to sprint to the door… but the she remembered the dream and sprinted to the bathroom instead…_

_Right after Rain closed the bathroom door she heard a little creak from the outer door… her eyes went immediately as wide as plates and she looked around for something to help her if worse came to worse… her katana wasn't with her and she wasn't quite sure how to bring her powers out for fear that so much energy would blow her cover sooner than she wanted._

_Quickly and quietly, the be-wedding gowned girl opened all the drawers and cabinets, hoping for something to help her… BINGO! She found some scissors in the last drawer she searched. Rain stopped moving for a moment and she heard some shuffling in the room. 'Probably Atem… looking for me…' she thought as she started chopping off the dress' long skirt. She heard the doorknob rattle and stopped in mid-cut to look over at the entrance to the bathroom. She finished chopping off the bottom of the dress and, slipping off her high heels, scurried over to the window above the sink. Atem had started pounding on the door but Rain wasn't slowing down. Poking her head out the window, Rain looked around to make sure the coast was clear which, thank all that was living, it was clear. She ducked back in and Atem sounded murderous on the other side of the door. Not sure how she did it, Rain went through the small window feet first and got all the way out the window. There was a trellis covered in ivy and she began to climb down. Once she was about half way down, she heard a howl of anger from above her._

_Rain quickly looked up to see Atem growling like a mad wolf (haha!). "Don't worry my faithful servant. I will take it from here…" came a voice from behind Rain. 'Dang it! I thought I was home free…' Rain thought as she looked behind her to see the man who had haunted her dreams. Hiroshin stood, or rather floated, in midair behind her. Rain's body went limp against the trellis as she turned back to the wall, whimpering in fear… Atem had let this man out and now he wanted to make her his bride…_

_Hiroshin plucked her off the wall and carried her back to that room that she feared so much. Hiroshin landed gently on the ground with his arms around Rain's waist. "Now, my love, we can get married. You'll forget all about that team the Reikai Tantei and their girlfriends… the only person you will notice is me and you'll love me, care for me, obey me…" Hiroshin whispered in her ear. The man put Rain in the bed and covered her with the blankets. "Sleep no, my darling, and I'll prepare everything."_

_Rain was paralyzed with fear and just laid there looking up at her possessed cousin and the perpetrator. Hiroshin told her to shut hr eyes and she did… she'd play along with his game and once she was out of sight, she would make her move! Looking mighty pleased, Hiroshin walked out of the room followed obediently by Atem… _


	13. CH13: Quietly Now

Silver: _Hello_ _again! Aren't you proud of me? That's the second chapter I've posted in two days! I wonder how many people actually read this... well, anyways, for those of you who do, want a cookie? two? three? and milk? I made 'em last night. Well... R/R please..._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Quietly Now...**

_When the door clicked shut, Rain's eyes snapped open and she looked warily towards the entrance of the room. 'Now…' she thought. Silently, she brought herself out of bed and walked to the window. Upon touching the window's latch, the young girl was shocked and immediately pulled her hand back. This was her only way out and she was going to make it out… no matter what the cost…_

_She touched the handle but despite the shock it gave her, she grasped onto it and pulled it open a little bit each minute… she smelled the scent of burning flesh but she wasn't going to back down. She had to get out… she just had to!… but why?_

_A voice was ringing through Rain's head and she knew it wasn't her own… but it did bring up an interesting point… why? Why was she trying so hard to get free of this prison? Was it just because she didn't want to get married?… no… an image of Hiei's bound body flashed through her minds eye and she knew why she had to get out… she had to help Hiei! With a new found strength, the window was ripped open and Rain dove out before the window could slam and keep her in. She felt herself falling and knew, to save her life, she would have to let go a little energy. A small pair of wings poked from her back, allowing her to drift gently to the ground. She put them away when her foot touched the ground and she dove for the nearest bush… she heard the window above her open and she held her breath…_

_"Go find her for me, would you Atem?" asked the smooth voice of Hiroshin._

_"Sire…" Atem whispered and she heard the door close.

* * *

_

_Rain leaned against the wall of the castle, still hidden in the bushes. Breathing slowly, she wondered what should be her next step. 'Hiei? Are you there? Can you hear me?' Rain searched for the fire demon telepathically. A response came… weak and low, but it was there!_

_'Rain?' came Hiei's low voice._

_'Hiei! Do you know where you are? Tell me so I can find you and get us out of here!' Rain said quickly. She could feel the pride from Hiei emanating… he wanted to say that he didn't need help, but he knew he needed it…_

_'All I know is I'm still in your cousin's house but I'm in the lower levels. I'm not too sure, but I think I'm in the lower East Wing…'_

_'Alright, Hiei, I'm coming. Just hold on!' Rain said soothingly… she heard Hiei's Hn before the connection was cut by his loss of reality...

* * *

_

_Holding her head in her hands, Rain thought of how she was going to pull this off. First, she had to get into the castle once more and then orient herself so she could find the East Wing. But even before that, she had to get out of this dress! Thankfully she found that Atem hadn't removed her pendant. She thought about something stealthy and remembered the Amaryllis cotton that most of her clothes from Koenma were made from and remembered they never rustled or made any type of sound for that matter. 'Perfect,' she thought as she imagined herself in the soft, light-weight fabric. The change that came across her skin was welcome relief to the scratchiness of the wedding gown. She now wore long pants a tunic (like Genkai's outfit… with the pants and the long-sleeve shirts that are baggy and have and kimono type doohickey over it, but Rain's sleeves are short). Looking down, she approved of the coloring which was black and silver with dragon print on the top layer. She made her black hair come up in a tight bun tied with silver ribbons._

_Quietly, Rain started to walk around the mansion searching for some window that wasn't locked or hard to get into. After about ten minutes of searching, she finally found a chest height window that opened up into a grand hall . Lifting herself onto the window sill, she gently opened the window, slipped inside, and closed it again. The black-haired girl walked stealthily down the hallway using a bit of her power to find Hiei's life energy. It was faint but enough to get her attention._

_'I must be in the East Wing, I can sense Hiei directly below me… but how do I get to him?' She searched out Atem and Hiroshin's energy. The latter was some floors above her while the former was on the same floor but on the opposite side of the mansion. Breathing a quick sigh of hope, she started searching the rooms around her for a way down._

_The first room didn't hold anything interesting and neither did the second. The third room on the other hand had many huge portraits of people that had owned the mansion before Atem, she guessed._

_Although she wanted to examine these portraits for any resemblances to herself, Rain knew she had to find Hiei. As she turned to leave, a painting on her right caught her eye. It looked exactly like her in demon form except the fact that the hair fell in ringlets instead of being straight and no wings…_

_She shook her head as she remembered Tabby's story… 'That must be the woman who died at the hands of the murderer…' _

_

* * *

_

Silver:_ I'm getting kinda creeped out myself:S and I have to write this thing! Have a good day_


End file.
